Be aware what you wish for
by Voron79
Summary: “Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly...Suddenly I awoke...Now, I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming that I am a man" -Chuang-Tzu
1. Prologue

"_Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly...Suddenly I awoke...Now, I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming that I am a man._

-Chuang-Tzu

When I try to remember it, my memory's of the event even look like a dream. I'm not even sure it really did happen. A friend of mine remembers it also, so is possible that two people got the same dreams? No wait, the word nightmare describes it better. Sometimes, when I'm just sitting in front of my computer, I feel the pain and scars I dreamt of having. Scars both physical and mentally of a life I'm not sure of actually living. The best of friends I got, lost, got betrayed by and even betrayed myself.

That's why I'm writing this. Like a diary. My psychiatrist told me to do this, so I won't end up like my friend in a mental hospital. It has already been a year since it happened but I still remember everything like it only happened yesterday… I mean, like I dreamt it yesterday.

Whom ever will be reading this, I hope you like this story. Well, you defiantly will like it if you're an anime otaku. At first even I liked it, a dream come true. But I learnt the hard way, that you should be aware of what you wish for.

All anime fans dream about it, one day getting in your favourite anime series. That's what I and friend also thought. But as you might know, not all anime series are full of ecchi comedy and cool action where the heroes always wins. That's what the two of us found out, when we lived in the village of Hinamizawa. That's right, we just got in "Higurashi no naku koro ni" also know as "When Thy Cry".

But I'm jumping ahead of myself. First let me tell you about how we got there in the first place…


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Here is Chapter 1 of my first Higurashi fanfic. 

I hope you will like it. Please leave some reviews, especially about some grammar faults if you find them ;-) My English isn't that good, so I need more help with that, then anything else. And of course, I want to read your opinion about my stories. 

So start reading!

* * *

It would be strange if I could say it was just a day as any other when it happen. But it wasn't. Not that it was a horrible day or anything, far from it. My friend and I where on our way to huge Anime Convention. Wait, wait… no, even telling you how and when it happened right now isn't appropriate. What's the use of telling a story without knowing the people who are in it first? So let me introduce myself first.

My real name is Hyde Parker, but I like to call myself Hideyoshi, just because it has my first name in it, kind of, and the anime Buzzer Beater is my favourite anime. I even got the same type of hair, but my hair is brown and not blue. I'm 17 years old. I am studying Japanese when I'm not at school or watching anime, most fans do it right? As you might have guessed I'm kind of a Otaku (die hard anime lover) I used to read all kinds of comics when I was little, like the Marvel Comics for example. But now only manga. My other hobby's include cosplaying, researching old myths and legends and baking cakes an pies. My parents died when I was young so I'm living with my grandmother, a noxious old witch but with a hard of pure gold. I don't have many friends and only one of them also likes manga and anime. She's the one I talked about before, my friend who went with me to Hinamizawa. Her name is June Collins, but I always call her Junko as a shortened version of her real name. She is the same age as me and she's the one who helps me study Japanese. She got really long blond hair, which she always has in braids. Her other hobby's except watching anime include playing games like chess or shogi and DDR. I'm in love with her, she knows that, but she sees me only as a close friend.

So now you know who you are reading about, I can finally start the story. Like I said, us two where on our way to an Anime Convention. A three day event with lots of stuff to do, I hope you know how such conventions are, that saves me the time explaining everything. We we're going on a 4 hour trip with the train. As always I was trying to get some sleep. I'm not really a morning person, so waking up at 5 in the morning to catch the train is not really my cup of tea. June was just reading a very old Japanese manga I never heard of myself. I was starring out of the window and tried to close my eyes a little bit. But then the train started shaking. Not much at first but after a couple of minutes it really got annoying. Even June put down her manga and looked frustrated. "Should go and ask what's happening?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and just when I reached for the door of our compartment the train fell down. I know it sounds strange but that was how it felt, like an elevator that goes down a little bit too fast. I didn't know what was happening, at the moment I thought that the train. The next thing I remember is falling on top of June, I was so scared at that moment I closed my eyes. The moment I opened them is was sitting again in my seat, my luggage right beside me. I saw June sitting in front of me with her eyes closed, sleeping. I sighed, I was so happy I just fell asleep and dreamed about what just happened. So I thought. When I looked around the compartment it looked different. You might have guessed it, but at this moment we already got stuck in the anime, and if you haven't guessed it, sorry for spoiling it then. And when I said it looked different, I don't mean it looked like an anime with all the bright colours and large head, eyes and stuff. Or maybe it did looked like that. I mean, I looked around, and it was strange. June looked the same as before but something was different about her. It's like when you see something back from you childhood, it is just as you remember it but it looks different, bet you just can't think of what is. At that moment I wasn't thinking to much about it, but then June opened her eyes screaming. "You… me… the train…" she stumbled. I looked at her with my eyes frowned and said: "What are you talking about." She took a quick look around and relaxed again. "Ow nothing, just a bad dream I think." I gave a little smile and tried again to get some sleep. I saw June looking through her luggage for a new manga to read. She quickly found one and started reading.

About half an hour nothing strange happened. It was still a 2 hours before we got at our destination. We stopped at another station at a large city for a couple of minutes. A lot of people where boarding the train. Luckily we had a first class ticket for a cabin, and also for free. June's mother works is manager of this big industrial plant in our home town, so sometimes she gets free stuff from other company's, like first class train tickets. So we thought we had the whole compartment for ourselves. Just when the train started moving again three people entered the compartment. Two parents and their son. They said all other cabins where full so they were asking if they could sit here. Obviously we said yes, especially because we thought there son was a cosplayer. "Nice outfit." I said to him. 

"Indeed," June said "It almost looks real." 

He smiled. "Thanks… you look good too." 

"Stop it right there boy, this girl is mine!" I said. We laughed until June poked me a bit too hard in the ribs. 

"He's just kidding, I'm nobody's girl." "Haha, well, I'm Maebara Keiichi. Nice to meet you." 

"Sure you are." I said "Then just call me Hideyoshi and she's Junko."

He looked at us like we said something strange but then he smiled. Junko asked him where he and his parents where going. 

"Duh! Of course the same place we are going, Junko. The next stop of this train is also the last stop." 

When I interrupted her she gave me this strange look only women can give. All you men reading this know that look. The only way of looking in the world that let women win every argument. 

"So, as I was asking. Where are you and your parents going to?" 

"We are going to our new house in Hinamizawa." I laughed. 

"Off course, I could have guessed." 

Again June gave me this look before she said: "Would you please excuse us for the moment?" 

She pulled my arm and signalled with her head to follow her. We went out of the compartment and in to the small walkway. "So what was that all about." I asked. 

"Wait, have you really didn't noticed it?" I frowned my eyebrows. 

"Allright then, just listen closely what I say. Toto, we are not in Kansas anymore." 

"I don't see where you're going, we don't even live in Kansas."

"You don't have to see anything you idiot. Let's try this then: If you can understand me know you are even more stupid then I thought." 

"What are you talking about? Off course I can understand you, but why are you speaking English?" And again she gave me that look, I'm starting to think she invented that look. 

But again, this is one of those strange differences I still can't understand. June told me that the moment Keiichi entered the compartment I begun to speak Japanese to him. And even more fluent then normal. It's strange, English is my birth language, but at that moment it became Japanese, like it always was Japanese. I could still understand English but it sounded like a foreign language to me. I just couldn't comprehend what was happening. The only stupid thing I could think of to say was if we where still going to the convention. It took a while until it hit me. A giant grin formed on my face. "We are in Higurashi!" I screamed. 

"Shut up! I know! Isn't it cool!" 

"But when, and how?" 

"I don't know, maybe that train accident I dreamt about has something to do with it." 

"You also dreamt it? Me too!" 

"No, this can't be. I must still be dreaming." 

"That would me I'm dreaming too! And it is impossible for two people to have the same dream at the same time." 

"But this is so cool!" Then we stopped talking. I looked June straight in to her eyes. "So, we really are in an other world. So we really are sitting in a train with THE Keiichi Maebara. So, we really are on our way to Hinamizawa." She nodded. Slowly I took my wallet out of my pocket and looked at my ID. I showed it to her. 

"Abe Hideyoshi, even my identity became Japanese. What about yours?" 

"I got my ID in my backpack." She turned away from me and stared through the window in to the sky. "What's the problem." I asked her.

"Nothing" she said. "Only… Higurashi is a game and anime series. It isn't real. Just a story made up by some guy in Japan." 

"Your right, it isn't possible, but it happened either way. So we're going to make the best of it. Besides, we got a bigger problem ahead." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, we know we are in Higurashi. We both have finished the series, and I have played 2 games as well, so we know what is going to happen. That's not going to a problem. Thinking how we got here, can be postponed. But our biggest problem is, what should we do now? We are in a train with Keiichi on our way to Hinamizawa. So, what are we going to when we get there?"

"Your right, we don't have a place to live." 

"That's just one problem we got at the moment."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Don't know. I'm still shocked about everything." 

"Me too." After that we went back in to the compartment. Silently we looked at each other, loving it because the our biggest wish just became reality, but as every human on earth, we feared because we faced the unknown. At that moment we didn't even care in what anime we where. Because if we did, we remembered the lesser fun parts of Higurashi. The only thing we thought about was what was going to happen next. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning

So people! Here's the new part of my story. Hope you really like it, and if so (or if you hate it) please say so. Makes me wonder... why isn't there a system do give points to story's.

And don't worry, the next part will soon come. But please enjoy reading this one first

* * *

What happened next was kind of a surprise for us. Just as we had guessed the train stopped at Hinamizawa. Slowly we followed Keiichi and his parents out of the train, we didn't know what else to do. But the big surprise came as soon as we got out. 

"So you must be the Maebara family, and you two are Abe Hideyoshi and Mizuguchi Junko? I'm a correct?" Before us stood a balding old man. June and I looked at each other. 

"Euhm…" I stumbled. "Yes we are, just call us Hideyoshi and Junko, sir." 

"No need to call me sir. I was just asked to bring you two and the Maebara family to your new houses here in Hinamizawa. Your quite new, so you don't know your way around here yet, know what I mean?"

He took us to this little white bus. We put our luggage in the back and got it. 

"So you are going to live here too." Keiichi's mother said. 

"It seems so, yes." 

"That means your going to the same school as Keiichi. See, you already made two friends here." 

Keiichi blushed a bit before asking: "By the way, when does school going to start?" 

"Tomorrow will be your first day at school. I will pick you three up. Just relax today and settle in. Don't worry about a thing." 

After sitting a couple minutes silent in the bus, Keiichi and his parent got out. 

"So I'll see you two tomorrow at school!" He said before entering the house. The old man drove around for a couple of minutes to the other side of the village. 

"I forget to ask you, last time you got here, but why is such a lovely young couple as you two going to live in a place like this. Your not secretly married and trying to run away from you parents, aren't you?" June looked at me with this questioning face. 

"Euhm," I began. "Both our parents died when we where young so we lived with my grandmother. But she's getting to old and can't take care of us, and we are to young to already take care of such a nice old lady. Besides, I want to go to Tokyo University in a couple of years for a study in old Japanese history. And Hinamizawa has a well know history." 

I looked back at June with a your-fine-with-this-story look on my face. We know each other for such a long time, we don't even have to speak much to understand each other. The old man laughed. "Fine then, I'll settle with that answer. Besides, we're there." 

We stopped before this small building in the centre of the village. 

"Let me help you with your luggage the man said." 

"No, no need to, we can handle it our selves." 

"Just some extra service of the village." He smiled at June. 

"At least give us the keys, that would be enough help." June asked him.

"How could I have forgotten that. Here your are. See you around sometime! Cya!"

And so we were finally on our own. 

We looked at the building. It was a three floor building, with a stair on the side which let to the upper floors. The key said 101. So we had the ground floor as our own room. We went in and quickly looked around. A large living room and kitchen. A bathroom, toilet and one small bedroom. Everything was furnished, even the fridge had some stuff to eat in it. 

"So this is it, like nothing happened, we live in Hinamizawa in the never ending month of June 1983." 

"Not really, we started living here in the same time as Keiichi, en he came to Hinamizawa a month before the events in the first arc started. So we are still in May not in June, June." I laughed. 

"That's nothing to laugh about." She said irritated but also smiling. "And we should call ourselves with our new names. So you are Hideyoshi and I'm Junko." 

"What ever, Junko-chan." 

"No way! Don't ever try to call me that! Ever again!" 

"Sorry, just had to try that at least once." 

We laughed about it. There wasn't much else to do. We were like children at there first day of camp. The only people we really knew were ourselves. We were nervous but happy. Full of excitement, to much fun things happening at the same time.

So we sat in our new 'house' the whole day. Just arguing about who's going to sleep in the bedroom. In the end she won, so I'm going to have to sleep beneath a kotatsu (one of those low tables with a blanket) We also tried to make some Japanese food as supper. We might be Otaku's, but we never even made sushi. So after we overcooked some rice and burned the vegetables we cleaned our kitchen and started talking 

"So, Hideyoshi, what are we going to do now?" 

"That will be simple, Junko." 

We sat around the kotatsu. We laughed. Calling each other by our nicknames for real, was kind of funny. 

"We can argue how we got here for ever, or we can just accept that we are here." 

"But that old guy who brought us here he…" 

"Kimiyoshi Kiishiro." 

"What?"

"Kiishiro, that's his name. He's the village chief remember?" 

"What? It took me the whole first season of Higurashi to remember the name of all the primary characters, and you even remembered the name of some guy who only showed up ones or twice." 

"I just got a good memory." 

"You remember everything, indeed, but your perception is the total opposite… but were was I… like I was saying, Kiishiro said we have been here before. Do you remember about coming here before?" 

"Not at all." 

"Me neither. So that could mean the real 'us' in this place can still show up." 

"Nah, I think we are the real ones here. Because I can't remember any characters that look like us in the series." 

"But how is that possible then?" 

"Like I said, we just have to accept we're here. It's like questioning if God really exists or not, it's impossible." 

"Your right, but what are we going to now then?" I sighed while Junko waited for my answer. "Tomorrow will be our first day of school, and we are going to find a job to pay the rent of this room and the furnish, not to forget we have to pay for food and clothing." 

She nodded. "Your right, we shouldn't be so down. We have to be happy about it, how many times to you get a change like this in your life?"

"Your absolutely right, even if we get some problems being here we'll going to have to find a solution when it happens, just as in real life."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"What about sleeping?"

"Ha! You can talk! You have a futon to sleep in!"

"Alright then, just to keep you happy I'll make breakfast."

"So you can cook now?"

"I'm going to bed."

"What? Have I said something wrong?"

Junko slammed the door shut behind her. I cleaned the kotatsu and threw away all the burned food. Women, can't live with them, can't live without them, I thought. And then I realised, in Higurashi there where 5 more girl I had to deal with. I should be happy about it but I was thinking that 3 of them where psychotic murderers. At that moment I joked about it, I didn't realised how true it was. Meeting my favourite characters was so thrilling I just didn't realise that I could be killed, and not even how gruesome it could be.


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Hello again!

Like I said, here is the new chapter already. The next one will be quite big (atleast twice the size). This one will be the last chapter introducing my own characters, after this there will be more correlation with the orignal Higurashi-cast. Well because, without them I can't have a story right? I hope you readers still like it, and please R&R (don't know what it means, but I see everybody saying it. lol)

So start reading!

* * *

When I woke up the sun was shining in my face. There are plenty of ways to wake up, but waking up like this is one of the nicest ways to wake up. I looked around and I immediately knew where I was. Together with June, I mean Junko, in our apartment in Hinamizawa. I couldn't find any clock on the walls. I crawled away from under the kotatsu, and put my pillow back in a closet. After that I went to the kitchen to look for something to drink. With my eyes still half closed I opened the fridge in it laid some sandwiches, a glas of milk and this little note. I took everything out, took a bite from a sandwich en read the note. I almost suffocated in the sandwich. Because this is what the note said: 

"He Hideyoshi! 

Sorry, but I couldn't wake you up. So I made you some sandwiches for breakfast. Kiishiro will be here any minute. So I'm going to leave without you. 

I left your uniform on my bed. I hope your not angry :-)

Cya at school!" 

Oh my God, she did it again. She never wakes me up, for anything. Last time we went to a convention for a couple of days, I only saw half of everything because I overslept. If she wasn't so beautiful I already had paid her back. But I didn't had any time to think about it . I had to hurry, who knew how long I overslept. Besides I didn't knew where the school was! I ran to her room to put my uniform on. At that moment I got this funny idea to get back at her, and play a joke with the whole class. Quickly I looked in the closet and found a black winter uniform for boys. I put it on, but kept the jacket open. I opened one of Junko's drawers and took a red headband out en tied in over my head. With a black marker I drew a fake scar on my face. I smiled, I looked in the kitchen cabinet and founded what I looked for, a box with simple wooden toothpicks. I put it in my pocket, and run as hard as I could out of the house. 

So now I was dressed up like your stereotype Japanese high school criminal. God I love cosplay. I was dreaming how Junko and the class would react. It would be the first day of school, better make a good long lasting impression. You might think that I'm some sort of stupid guy who doesn't care anything about what people think of him and who likes to get teased. Then your half right. I like it when people remember me, if you ask them in 20 years who I am, and they still know me, then I'm happy. And above that, I like cosplaying and shocking people with strange cosplay. Such as maid outfits. You should see the look on people faces when they see me in a skirt, hahaha. But back to the point, so I was running through the streets of the village, with absolutely no idea where to go. I tried to ask some people, but they al just ran away scared. Can't blame them. Finally I found some half blind old guy, who told me where the school was. Almost out of breath I got there. Slowly I went in. I knew there was only one classroom filled with children, all the other were empty. So as silent as I could, I walked through the hall until I heard some talking in one of the rooms. "Sit down, children. Today we'll get three new classmates." 

I grinned, it would seem I haven't overslept that much luckily. First I heard Keiichi introducing himself. It was quite simple and boring. 

"Oke Keiichi, you go sit over there in front of Rena, that girl with the brown hear. She'll be in the same year as you." 

Next was Junko. 

"I'm Mizuguchi Junko, but please call me Junko. My hobby's are playing games like Shogi, I never lost a game in my life." I almost laughed. Never lost a game before in your life, why don't you just ask directly if you can join The Mion & Friends' club. 

"I hope I will have a good time here." 

"Look, there is a place for you next to the window. Oke now we can begin, just ope…"

"Miss! I thought you said there were three new students?" 

"Uh?" It was silent for a couple of seconds. "Your right. It seems our third student is a little bit late on his first day, so…" 

And now it was time for my entry. I put one of the toothpicks in my mouth. I pushed the door open and walked in, as cool and arrogant as possible. It was hard to suppress a smile when I saw the scared faces of the teacher and most of the other children. 

"Yo! My name is Abe Hideyoshi."

"Euhm, yes! So your one of our new students, right?" 

"Yep." I said while picking my teeth with the toothpick before throwing it in the dustbin. I looked around the classroom, I heard them talking between themselves, asking why they are getting a delinquent as me, as their classmate. 

"So, euhm, why don't you tell something about your self." 

Near the window I saw Junko sitting, she also had a hard time suppressing her laugh. So the teacher wanted me to tell something about myself right? I had the perfect answer for her: 

"I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams of the future, never thought of them… as for my hobbies... I got a few hobby's." 

At that moment Junko couldn't hold herself anymore, and burst out laughing. Everybody looked at her, I even heard someone saying that she should stop laughing because else I might hit her for it. Soon after that I started laughing too, quit loud. Now everybody, even the teacher, looked at us. After about a minute of intense laughing I calmed down. I took the headband of and said: "I'm Hideyoshi, please to meet you. My hobby's are cosplaying and playing tricks on people. And it seems that you all fell for my first joke in this town. Congratulations!" Again Junko and I started laughing. "I'm friends with Junko over there, we are roommates and close childhood friends. I hope I didn't scare you all too much with my little act, and I hope we all can become good friends in the near future." Still a little bit laughing I took my place next to Junko. A little bit confused, but with a friendly smile our teacher said: "Silence everybody. It seems we got ourselves a little joker this year. I hope nobody else is coming today, so we can finally start with the lessen." I winked at Junko, she just smiled. I looked around the classroom. I still saw some children looking scared at me, others were just smiling. I even saw Satoko, Rena, Rika, Mion and of course Keiichi. After looking around I just paid attention to the teacher. With all the haste this morning I forgot to bring my school supplies with me. So I even had to borrow pen and paper from Junko. 

When I think back of my very first, first day of school, I wished I watched closer how people looked at me. Junko and myself can tell how we are feeling and thinking just by watching each other. To bad I never did that with other people, because then I should have seen the surprised look on Rika's face ni-paa!


	5. Chapter 4 The Beginning

Hey all!

So after a month here is the 4th part of my fanfic. Well, I don't got anything else to say here so start reading allready!

* * *

For the rest of the morning we just followed class. Geography and Japanese history mostly. It was not that interesting, I hate geography and most stuff about Japanese history I already know. So I was happy the break finally came. Some people were going outside, but most of the younger children staid in the classroom. So did Junko and me. I sat myself next to here. "Question one, why didn't you wake me up?" "I tried, honestly! I shouted and even tried to shake you awake!" "Just like all the other times?" "Precisely! Just like the other times!" "Question two, please tell me you got something to eat with you." "Weren't my sandwiches enough?" "I only had one bite before I had to hurry to school." "That's not my fault. And I only got enough for myself." "What do you have anyway?" "Just one large melon bread." "Melonpan?" "Yep, those things. Bought it on my way to school, always wanted to try it out." "Let me try." "No, buy your own!" "Don't have any money, and didn't have any time. Talking about money, how did you paid for the bread?" "Found this envelop in the kitchen drawer. From Grandma, it said. It had a couple of thousand Yen in it. Enough to last for a couple of days, until we got some money of ourselves. Here, take some." "Then we need a job. Let's look together after school then. The sooner we start working the better." Our conversation was interrupted by two little girls, no need to explain what they looked like. They were Rika and Satoko, Satoko was slightly hiding behind her friend. "Hello, I'm Rika and this is Satoko, desu. Nice to meet you, ni-paa." I swear to everybody who's reading this. When I heard Rika saying Ni-paa for the first time, I finally understood why Rena wanted to take her home everyday. "Nice to meet you too." Junko said. "We are Junko and Hideyoshi. But you already knew that right?" Rika gave such a cute smile, I almost couldn't handle it. But then Satoko started to speak. "Are you really not a criminal, wa?" I stood up, and padded Satoko on her head. "No, I'm just your everyday master of disguise and intrigues." I wasn't even finished talking when she hit me right in the ribs. "Get your paws of me, wa!" She might be a small little cute girl, but I never got hit like that. It was like she knew where my vital spots are! If she just was a little bit older I might had to be transported to the hospital. "Where did you come from, ni-paa?" This time it was Junko who answered, I was lying over a desk, almost dieing of hurt. "We just moved in from the city, we lived with his grandmother until she got to old. After that we moved to this place. Mostly because of Hideyoshi's future study at Tokyo U. He want to study Japanse History and Myths, and this village is on the World Heritage Site. So he wanted to come here to study the history of this place. I had nothing better to do, so I want along." "She's not right about that. I want to this village to get away from her. But she just keeps following me, damn stalker." She slapped me on the back of my head. "If you ever want to go out with me anytime soon you better keep silent." "Yes mistress." "That sounds better." "Well, it was nice to meet you, desu." And with that Rika an Satoko ran off. I looked at Junko. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing, I was just thinking how good that excuse is that I made up." "We should stay with one story, and that story is correct isn't it? I mean, you do like Japanese history and stuff." "I do, but still, I'm a bigger fan of Japanese myths… Why are you looking so confused?" When she started speaking she had this little smile on her face, but now in an instant it all changed. "I was just thinking, why don't we just tell Rika everything, you know, about Takano." "Fate, Rika might believe that she has to win over fate. By the way, I always believed it is fate that lets her save everybody. It only takes time. Besides, I don't think it will work as good as you think or else Rika would have told it herself." "Never thought about it before, but what are we going to do then? It is cool to be here, but I also want to go back home." "We'll just have to wait 'till Frederica shows up." "Who?" "Frederica Berncastle. Some sort of ghost that is the collective mentality of the several thousand reincarnations of Rika. Who has the ability to change all the world to her liking." "Wow, just wow… how do you know all that?" "Internet, search and you will find. Remember the end of Kai? That women who looked like Rika, but who was talking to a child version of Takano? That's Frederica. If there is any reason for us being here, then it is her." "Yesterday you didn't have a clue about how we got here, and now you even know how to get out of here!" "Selective memory." "I had enough with you and your memory! How are we going to find this Frederica woman?" "Don't know. I'm not even sure if she wants to help us. I think she likes all these worlds, that's why she changes everything to her liking. But it is always up to Rika and Hanyuu to go to another world, I think." "You think?" "I just don't know for sure. Because like you said before, Higurashi is just an anime. How is it possible for people in an anime to live, and for ghosts in anime to teleport people in it? That's just unexplainable." "Sometimes I'm just thinking, are you a genius or just stupid. First you are saying that you know how everything happened, and now you don't!?" "Ssh! Keep you voice down, they can't overhear us. It is just a theory."

After saying that, the school bells went off and everybody went back to their seats. The rest of the day was kind of a free study session, the teacher was helping some of the younger kids with math. While everybody else was doing their homework or learning some other subjects. I was just starving and watching the sky. I can't really remember what Junko was doing, I think it was 'Advanced Japanese Language' or something. Then I felt this hard smack on my back. "Hey, how ya doing Hideyoshi. Already like our school?" I looked behind me. It was Mion. "It's just my first day here. But already know I will like it here, you country folk are so easy to fool." Again she hit me on the back. "Haha, I immediately knew you were faking it and even if you were a real delinquent I wouldn't be scared of you." "You can't lie to me. You did believed me en you were scared." This time she hit me this hard I smacked my had against the table. "Rena said to me you think of yourself as a master of disguise and intrigues?" "Then you heard correct. The number of people I fooled outnumber the stars." I stood up en looked her straight in the eyes. "Hey you two! Got back to your seats!" The teacher said. Mion winked and turned around to go back to her seat.

The day quickly ended with nothing interesting enough to tell. At the end of the day Junko and I started to walk back home when Mion came running to us. "Junko! Can I talk to you for a moment? I think it will take a while, so you can go back home Hideyoshi." She even made this shooing gesture. I just rolled my eyes, said bye against Junko, and kept walking. I absolutely knew what that talk was about. After hearing her never losing speech at school they ofcourse wanted her to join them. I sighed, it would take some time for me to join their club. First have to become friends with them I thought. Well, the very first thing I needed to do was finding a job, and there was only one place I really wanted to work. So I took the money I got from Junko and went with the bus to Okinomiya. It stopped close to one of the worlds greatest Maid Café's in the world, Angel Mort. Now don't get me wrong here, like I told you I like to scare people while wearing maid outfits. But that wasn't my plan at Angel Mort. Like I told you in the beginning, when I introduced myself and Junko, I told that one of my hobby's was baking. I little bit nervous I walked inside. I got greeted by a couple of very cute maids. I asked them if I could have a word with there boss. They brought me to the bakery at the back of the café. In it wasn't a large bakery, but not small either. "Miss Sonzaku, this boy wanted to talk to you." This, girl came walking towards me. She couldn't have been much older then me, maybe just 20 or 25 years. Short red hair, to die for. "So what do you want, cutie." She wasn't that hot, well she was hot but not type. Know what I mean? But boy! What was she a tease! Warring these cute little glasses, tight pants and big breasts… really big breasts, for one moment I thought I was in the anime Eiken or something, these things were anime-sized. So I startled: "I just came to live in Hinamizawa and I was looking for a job." "Sorry, cutie, but only girls work here." "Don't get me wrong! I don't want work as a waiter but here, in the kitchen." She looked with this seducing smile. "Sure you do, cutie. Your lucky I always give people a change." She went to the other side of the bakery and came back with some ingredients for cake. Like milk, butter, eggs etcetera. "Here you go, cutie. If you want to cook, let me first see if you can cook! I give you two hours to make a small cake of your own with these ingredients. If it's tastes and looks good, your hired. That good with you, cutie?"

I smiled, but I also was a bit stunned. She didn't even asked my name, she didn't introduced herself. All she did was calling me cutie and asking me to bake a cake. But obviously I accepter her 'challenge'. I looked at the ingredients, it were quite a few different ingredients. It wasn't easy to think of something at that moment. So I just improvised along the way, with the experience I had, it luckily didn't became a disaster. At the end I made a nice soft chocolate-strawberry-curd cake. It was completely pink because of the strawberry curd, but the inside was filled with creamy chocolate. I decorated it with whipped cream and fresh strawberry's. "What do you think of it, miss Sonzaku?" She took a close look and examined it closely, after a couple of minutes of looking for any flaws in the design she took a small bite of it. After that a second. She nodded her head while thinking. She took a third bite. After that she asked one of the other waitresses to take bite also. Now they both nodded silently. I had absolutely no idea what was happening. Then both of them gave me a thumbs up, literally. "Good job!" they said. And I swear, if there ever was a moment I felt like being in an anime it was that moment. I also pinched myself quickly to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Your hired, cutie, the chocolate I gave you was depraved, but it still tasted good." "What!? You tried to sabotage me?" "Sabotage is such a big word, cutie, lets just say I gave you a challenge. But be happy, your hired. When can you work?" "Challenge you say? You call that a… oke, oke nevermind... I can work almost every day after school and I want the weekends off." "So no working in the weekends? Now that I think of it, your cake didn't taste that good, cutie." I sighed. "Oke, every Saturday maybe?" "Now that's the spirit, cutie!" Damn evil woman, it was she who was lucky. If I didn't need the work I would have gone Sweeney-Todd on her tight ass! "Oke then, that's a deal. So you'll start tomorrow?" "Yeah, that's good with me. Cya tomorrow then." When I walked out, I glanced back at her. "Bye, cutie!" I shook my head, what had done to myself.

On the way home I was thinking what kind of cakes I had to make tomorrow. Thank God we didn't had any homework to do, at least that is what I thought, can't remember paying enough attention in class. I was waiting for the bus, it was becoming late. I was becoming agitated until I heard this voice behind me "It has already been 8 o'clock, there aren't any busses going back to Hinamizawa at this our." I looked behind me and saw Shion in her Angel Mort costume. "Hey! Aren't you Mion?" I defiantly knew it was Shion, but I couldn't say that ofcourse. "Haha, no. I'm Shion. Her younger twin sister. So you've already met my sister?" "Yeah, today was my first day of school." "I hope she was nice to you." "Let's just say she has an distinguished personality." "I know what you mean." "Euhm, you said there weren't going any busses back to Hinamizawa after 8 o'clock?" "Yup! But if you don't mind I can take you home." "Why would you do something like that? You don't even know me, I might be a perverted serial killer or something." "Haha, with clothes like that you look more like a dumb criminal then an actual murderer. Besides, I tasted your cake. Nobody who can bake something that good can be evil." I had totally forgotten I was wearing my winter uniform. "Well, let me introduce myself first then. I'm Abe Hideyoshi, please to meet you." "I'm Sonozaki Shion, nice to meet you too." "But how are you going to bring me home? If you are Mion's twin sister, then your not old enough to drive a car, and you can't ride a bicycle with that short skirt." "Haha, no. A friend of mine is going to pick me up. I'll just ask him if he can bring you home. Ah! There he is!" A black car with blinded windows stopped before us. "Wow! Your in the Yakuza or something?" "Or something…" Duh, what a stupid question, now that I think of it. The Sonozaki family are the mafia of this area. That was another one of those strange things. In the back of my mind I knew it, but I still felt the urge to ask it. Like I wasn't sure it was true or false. Then the car window opened. "Hey Kasai! Is it alright with you if we can make a little detour through Hinamizawa to take someone home?" Through the window I saw this guy with dark black sunglasses. "Sure, all take him right home." Shion smiled. She opened the door for me and I got in. She hopped in after me. "So your new in Hinamizawa?" "Yes, me and a friend just moved in from the big city." "Cool. And what do you think of the place?" "It's a nice and quiet area. Besides, I moved here because I of the history of the village. You see, I want to study history at Tokyo University." I was getting tired of repeating that same old excuse. "Your going to be a Tokyo U student? Wow, that's great." I smiled and scratched my head. "Yeah, just here to study the history and write a large essay about it." "Ow! Maybe I can help you, after work? The library should be closed then, but I can get some books about Hinamizawa before that, and you can read them at my house. I even can tall you some local history that isn't in any books." "That would be great!" I almost lol'd in real life. All the really interesting parts of the Hinamizawa background were already told in the anime. So you kind of knew them already. "But you sure it's alright if you study at your place?" "Why not? We are colleagues now. And there is no reason to be afraid of you, besides I'm stronger than you." "Stronger than me? Don't make me laugh, how can such a girlish little girl like you be stronger then me?" Kasai almost interrupted me: "Be aware boy. She even defeated me in some friendly fights." Anybody else would be surprised at this moment. But they never seen Shion fighting with a AK-47 before. Just to keep the appearance up I said: "Haha, oke then. I'll just be careful I don't make her break any nails. Hahaha" And I was the only one laughing. I can tell you, the word awkward can't describe it. For most of the ride home we were silent. I only told Kasai a couple of times how to drive to my place.

When I got out, I waved to Shion. She waved back smiling. Let's hope tomorrow will be a better day when I'm at her home. After that I knocked on the door. Junko opened, a little bit angry. "Where have you been?" "Just looked for a job, not much else." "You could have told be so!" "What does it matter to you?" "Nothing, I… I was just worried, that's all. But where did you got work then?" "Angel Mort! I work in the kitchen, baking cake!" "Serious? That's so cool!" "But what have you done today? What wanted Mion you for?" "Nothing special, she only asked me to join the club." "Haha, I thought so. After I heard you saying that you never lost a game before, I just knew she would invite you." "You heard that?" "Ofcourse I did. But did you play?" "We played Shogi. I totally crushed her twice! After that we just played Old Geezer with the whole group. I think I ended fourth. Thankfully not last." "How did you do that? They got all the cards marked and everything?" "I did it just like Keiichi in the series. I gave the card new marks." "Good idea, stealing from the best right?" "Yup, and tomorrow I'm going to choose the game we are going to play." We talked a bit more about our first day but not much about anything else. Most of the excitement of being in an anime was already gone. We adapted a little bit to fast to our new environment. I wish it would have been slower, so it wouldn't get a drag. It wasn't much more then ordinary life. Going to school, working, sleeping. Kind of boring. But now I wish more that it had stayed that way. We already got our wish granted, wanting more was little bit to much. So again I want to say, be aware what you wish for.


End file.
